With the ubiquity of images that are available for display by an electronic device, the capabilities of a particular electronic device's display has become a significant factor to users. These images can include, movies, videos, podcasts, television, pictures, cartoons, illustrations, graphics, tables, charts, presentations, and the like. Also, the quality, resolution, and type of display for images that can be displayed by an electronic device is often the primary factor in a user's decision to purchase that particular electronic device. For example, users' might prefer relatively low power projection displays for mobile devices, such as mobile telephones, notebook computers, hand held video game consoles, hand held movie players, personal digital assistants (PDA), and the like. These low power projection displays can include, and backlit or non-backlit Liquid Crystal Displays (LCD). Further, other relatively low power emissive displays such as Organic Light Emitting Diodes (OLED), are growing in popularity for mobile devices. Also, the size of a display for a mobile device is often limited to a relatively small area, i.e., displays that can easily fit in a hand or clothing pocket. The relatively small size of displays for many mobile devices can also limit their usability for some applications.
Stationary electronic devices, such as personal computers, televisions, monitors, and video game consoles, often employ high power projection display technologies, such as Gas Plasma, Cathode Ray Tubes (CRT), LCD, DLPs (Digital Light Processor), and the like. Also, displays for these relatively stationary electronic devices are often considerably larger than those displays employed with mobile devices, e.g., projection displays can be five feet across or more. However, the relatively large physical size of the cabinetry associated with most displays employed with stationary devices can be inconvenient and unattractive for many users, especially when the displays are not in use.
Front image projection devices can also be used to display images on a remote surface, e.g., a hanging screen of reflective fabric, or some other relatively vertical and reflective surface such as a wall. Also, a variety of different technologies are employed by front image projection devices, such as Digital Light Processors (DLP), Light Emitting Diodes (LED), Cathode Ray Tubes (CRT), Liquid Crystal Displays (LCD), Liquid Crystal on Silicon (LCoS), MicroElectroMechanicalSystems (MEMS) scanners, and the like. However, artifacts in the display of images projected on remote surfaces have been difficult to compensate for, and often adversely effect the quality, resolution, and usability of these remotely projected images.